The Love That Will Never Be
by SapphireMistress
Summary: I knew it was just a one-sided love, and that you'll never care for me no matter what happened, even if I died...and yet, I still love you...I still do...
1. Chapter 1

**The Love That Will Never Be**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic by:**

**YuuriCullen**

**Intro**

**AN: THAT'S RIGHT….YOU HEARD ME, IT'S A VK FANFIC! XD I'M NOT SWITCHING FANDOMS THOUGH….JUST ADDING ANOTHER ONE…SOME OOCNESS, ANGST…YEAH…THAT STUFF…OH, AND SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI TOO…IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE STUFF, CLOSE THIS WINDOW IMMEDIATELY…MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO THE END OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT;GUILTY…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT…MATSURI HINO OWNS IT…IF I DID, YUKI WOULD NEVER BE IN THERE…O.O NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE HER…O.O**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Zero's POV)

I lie awake here, at midnight, haunted by the memories you left me.

I would never forget how much it hurts when you left with…_her_

It's not me or you…it's _her_…

Everything you do seems to revolve around _her_.

You keep _her _safe, you'd do anything for _her_…

But what has she done for you?

All she did was _putting herself in danger…_

Does she always have to be the _**damnsel **_in distress?!

Do I always have to be your pawn, obeying your orders just to save and protect her?!

You never knew how I wished you treated me like her…

_Or at least treat me like a fucking person!_

Is it because I'm nearing the Level E that you treat me like this?

Or is it because you are just so full of yourself, Mr. Perfect Pureblood?

All I know is…

This thing that I'm feeling right now…

_Is a love that will never be…_

**AN: SORRY FOR THE SHORT INTRO! XD THE FIRST CHAPPIE WILL BE UP SOON, DON'T WORRY! XD PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKED THE INTRO!!!!!**


	2. Nothingness

**The Love That Will Never Be**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

**By:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: AAAAND I'M BACK! I'M STILL ALIVE, AND WRITING FANFICS! XD AFTER A LONG WRITING COMA, A PLOT BUNNY BIT ME, MADE ME WRITE A VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFIC CALLED "CRIMSON MOON", AND NOW ANOTHER ONE BIT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC! LOL**

**THIS IS ONLY A THREE-SHOT, PLUS AN EPILOGUE…SO PLEASE HANG ON 'TILL THE END! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO, AND EVERYTHING THAT GOES WITH IT. ALSO, THE ITALICIZED QUOTE IN THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE SONG "AGAIN" BY THE BAND **_**FABER DRIVE**_**. I DON'T OWN THEM, OR THE SONG.**

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"**Nothingness"**

_Again I bleed, _

_Again I shake._

_Again I fall,_

_Again I break._

_Wasted…hated…_

_Again, again…_

_Again I burn…I take it all…_

(Zero's POV)

I already knew you were a selfish bastard, but I never knew you were that selfish as to take everything from me.

When you left, you took all of me…

My heart, my soul, my whole being.

Hell, you even took _her_ away from me. My only "sister", you took her with you.

I am left with _nothing_…

Nothing but pain anguish as I still keep on loving you, even though I purely know you wouldn't even care for me, not in the slightest bit.

Sure, you _did_ let me drink your blood, but it was all for _her_…

You even used me as a mere _pawn_ for your plans to protect her.

Who would be fucking insane to go such lengths just to protect someone?

You would, that's for sure…

My heart is a sickening mess as I think more of you and her, living your lives just like the fairy tale ending "Happily Ever After" suggests.

For me…my life is more of a "Happily _Never_ After"…

Hurt, Anger, and frustration just courses through me when I think of you.

All those harsh words, the cold glares, the ruthless commands, the raw hits..

You never knew how badly I was hurt under the surface, Kuran.

The one loving you, treating you like a useless rag doll…would anyone be able to bear it?

Adding to the pain is that he's using you to protect the one that _he loves_, and you absolutely _have_ to oblige, him not caring how much it hurts you inside…_would anyone endure it?_

I know I have been…all these years…

Stabbing, riveting pain is just in my heart, and it continues to break even more as I think of the vampire ball.

I knew you and her are coming…

Hunters will be joining in as well…

And that means I _must_ go…

_Over my dead body…_

I've had enough of this…so much, that I'd rather die than see you and her, being the perfect couple that you are, and tear myself down to pieces and break again…

I think you intentionally sent out that wretched invitation just to see me break, eh, Kuran?

Well, you sure did your job pretty fucking well…

But I won't let you see it…no matter what happens…

_Over my dead body…_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I grabbed my weapon of choice, the Bloody Rose, which has killed numerous insane Level Es…

Funny how irony is…because that's what I am…

And how I'll always be in your eyes…

I cocked the gun, smirking to myself as I put it over my heart…

Maybe the way to end the breaking is to destroy it completely…

"Goodbye_ Kaname_…you'll never know how much I've loved you…"

I pulled the trigger, a loud bang following…and after a flash of white…

_Nothing_…

**AN: ~SNIFF~ I'VE MADE KANAME SUCH AND EVIL LITTLE BITCH...BUT HE ISN'T!!!!!! UH…SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE KANAME…I DO LIKE HIM MYSELF, BUT I NEEDED THE ANGST TO BUILD UP AT WHAT HAPPENED HERE…AND…I SHOULD SAY THAT THE ANGST FUELED ME TO NO END…IT'S LIKE ZERO HIMSELF WAS HELPING ME WRITE XD.**

**I'VE GOT MY WRITING MUSE BACK, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND I REMOVED THE WORD CENSORS…LOL…**

**THE SONG WAS A PERFECT EPITAPTH FOR ZERO…AND THANKS TO ANOTHER SONG BY FABER DRIVE, I NOW HAVE A TITLE AND EPITAPTH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER….WHICH I'M GOING TO WRITE AFTER I POST THIS!!! PLEASE REVIEW DEAR READERS!!! KEEP THE LOVE AND SUPPORT GOING! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!! *HUGS ALL OF YOU***


	3. Sleepless Nights

**The Love That Will Never Be**

**By:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: THE ANGST…OH THE ANGST…FUELING ME TO NO END…IT'S ALMOST DONE! AN EPILOGUE AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THEN IT'S ALL COMPLETE! PLEASE HANG ON TILL THE END! AND THIS CHAPPIE WILL BE IN KANAME'S POINT OF VIEW…YOU'LL SEE WHY…**

**DESCLAIMER: VAMPIRE KNIGHT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO, AND ALL THE RIGHTS TO IT. ALSO, THE SONG "SLEEPLESS NIGHTS" THAT'S USED FOR THIS FIC IS BY THE BAND **_**FABER DRIVE**_**, AND I DO NOT OWN THEM OR THE SONG. I CHANGED THE SONG A BIT, JUST TO FIT THE FIC…IF YOU GOOGLE THE SONG, I CHANGED IT…AND I DO NOT INTEND TO DO IT JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT, OR NOR DO I INTEND TO HARM THE SONG…**

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"**Sleepless Nights"**

_Screwing up the best thing ever…_

_Is something you'd regret forever…_

The pureblood felt a terrible tingling and coldness at the side of his neck, as the glass that contained red wine crashed down the marble floor and made a crimson pool, making the pureblood question if omens _always_ come true.

"Kiryu…" it was the only name he could think of as to why that particular side of his neck is aching so terribly.

The immense pain is almost eating the pureblood alive, and when he thought it couldn't get worse, he missed a heartbeat, and a dull, throbbing chest replaced it.

His mahogany eyes widened, as he calculated endless possibilities on what Kiryu had done to make him feel like this, on his side of their sort-of "bond".

None of them ended being good or pretty…

Yuki, the pureblood's sister and lover, is fully bonded with him, and sensed that something is terribly wrong.

She instantly flitted to his chamber, where she found him on his knees, leaning on the round oak table for support, clutching his chest as if his heart is being torn out.

She was by his side almost immediately; worried something might've happened to him.

"Onii-san! What's happening to you?" she asked, worried as she has never seen her dearest like this before. In pain…vulnerable…it's all too much to bear for her.

"I'm fine, Yuki…will you tell the driver to get ready? I need to go someplace…I need to see someone…"

"Is it a vampire doctor? Because I can just call him—"

The raven-haired pureblood smiled gently at his dearest, as if to say that there is nothing to worry about.

The driver came in and escorted the pureblood out. Yuki bade him goodbye, and to take care, hoping he would come back safe, and better.

Little does she know that he has a chance of not returning in a very long time…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The pureblood got in the car, anxious to what the silver-haired hunter, Kiryu, had done this time to make him feel such pain and agony in his heart.

The pureblood reminisced, and didn't regret everything that happened that night when he lost his self-control to bloodlust…

He was giving the hunter his blood for Yuki's safety, but he didn't know how tempting the boy's blood was until he made that wound in the boy's bare, pale chest.

It smelled sweetly of jasmine and vanilla, purely strange for someone who's bound to lose their sanity.

He mustered up all the courage that he had just to prevent himself from biting the hunter and forming a bond. But irony has it, that his willpower lost the battle, and he licked the hunter's irresistible blood off of his fingertips, where he had used them to injure the hunter. Kiryu wasn't looking, and was completely oblivious to the fact that the slightest of his blood made one of the strongest bonds for the pureblood he was drinking from.

That should explain why the hunter saw a tiny fragment of the pureblood's own memory…

But for the pureblood, he saw and remembered everything in detail. He even shared some of Kiryu's bundled-up feelings of anger and frustration, and made him wonder how long the hunter could endure it…

After that incident, the pureblood kept his calm and collected act on the ouside, for that's what he's bound to do. But inside, he's a complete chaotic mess.

He tried convincing himself that Yuki's still there in his heart, the one who brings him happiness, sunshine, and comfort in his dark, miserable, apocalyptic life…but would she ever understand him? Or would he have to mask his feelings to keep her from the dark side of himself?

Everytime he tries, his train of thought would just go back to the hunter and how they were very similar in so many ways that it greatly surprised him why he and Kiryu never got along at all…

Both of their parents were killed by a murderous pureblood, both had "lost" their siblings in the middle of it all, both were burdened with a great responsibility to themselves that they vowed to keep, and both longed for someone to just hear them out when they wanted to scream and just drown in tears…

Why they never got along…was because they were busy looking at the differences rather than the similarities and what's on the inside…

The pureblood had to endure every single torturing day just to keep his self-control in check. He knew these things came from the "accidental" bond, but deep down inside, he knew he wanted this for himself…that he needed it…

He knew the hunter would _never, ever_ feel the same, as he knew that the hunter loathed his kind, and hated a part of himself with a tremendous passion just for the reason that the hunter thought vampires are heartless monsters…

Oh how badly the pureblood ached just to show him that not all of them are as ruthless as the hunter thought they were…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Master Kuran, we're at the Kiryu estate." The driver said, opening the door for the pureblood to get out and get some fresh air.

This might be a good chance to prove the hunter wrong and show him compassion hat vampires _do_ have…

The pureblood took a deep breath , and…

Smelled the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla…mixed with salt and rust…

The pureblood's mahogany eyes widened, and his heart rate increased as panic settled into him…

"Oh God…Kiryu…oh God…please…hang on for me…"

**AN: I AM SUCH AN EVIL LITTLE AUTHOR!!!!! GAAAAH! I LEFT AT A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! T^T**

**SO, THIS CHAPPIE WAS ABOUT KANAME ANGSTING FOR ZERO, LONG STORY SHORT…XD**

**SOME OF YOU MAY ASK ON HOW THE HECK THE BOND WAS STRONG BETWEEN THEM TWO…WEEELLL…YOU'LL KNOW AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND I'LL EXPLAIN SOME OF YUKI'S AND KANAME'S BOND AS WELL…AND WHY THE HECK DID KANAME LEAVE WITH HER…XD**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND REVIEWS!!!! ^w^**

**I AM A HAPPY LITTLE PANDA BEAR!**

**PLEASE HANG ON UNTIL THE END…A CHAPTER TO GO…AND THEN AN EPILOUGE…**

**YEP…I MADE IT 5 CHAPPIES LONG…**

**WILL ZERO SURVIVE?????**

**WILL KANAME FINALLY CONFESS???  
WILL YUKI SEE THEM AGAIN????**

**SO MANY QUIESTIONS!!! XD**


	4. Permaneo Basium

**The Love That Will Never Be**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfiction **

**By:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN:** Yes, I am still alive and writing! From months of writing coma, I am finally back to the VK fandom! Kudos to AkatsukiVampiress for being such an awesome support and to the reviewers out there...you know who you are! This will be one of my holiday gifts for all of my readers. I'm supposed to be working on my projects, fudge damn it! XD Only the epilogue to go and this baby will finally be over...will it end like most of the readers think, or will it end differently? Well, what are you waiting for, reading this long nonsensical note??? Read on!!!!! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

**Disclaimer: **All Vampire Knight rights and trademark characters belong to Matsuri Hino. She's the author and illustrator of this manga, and I am just a fanfic writer. I am in no way affiliated with her.

**Let us end this, once and for all...**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"_**Permaneo Basium**_**"**

(Zero's POV)

I heard your voice outside...I would've believed that I was in heaven, but I suddenly remembered the nagging pain in my chest, and that I wouldn't have gone to heaven in the first place...

_Oh God...please...not him...don't let him be here_...

You're not the person I want to see right now....

For seeing you might just bring back the pain I tried so hard to extinguish.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Lithe footsteps trudged along the barren estate, pace quickening with every second that passes by.

The pureblood felt hazy from all the dark thoughts surrounding him. He hoped that when he gets to the door, he would see the silver-haired hunter scowling, alive and well. He would accept any fate that will come his way, just to see the hunter alive. Hell, he would even welcome that scowl with open arms.

He knocked on the door...three times...

He waited.

No reply.

He knocked again, louder this time, and called.

"Kiryu, are you there?" he asked, forcing his tone to be steady.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Zero's POV)

"Go the hell away, Kuran!" I forcefully screamed with the last of my strength. I wondered how I lasted this long...I thought vampires were supposed to crumble away instantly?

Even Lady Death is being sadistic right now.

She wants me to writhe and suffer before she takes me...

Well, do I have news for her...

She's not going to have that satisfaction from me.

I've had enough of this.

I will die in peace whether she likes it or not.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The pureblood's heart wrenched, but he wasn't ready to go just yet. He knew something was wrong with the hunter, and he needs to find out what it is.

Using a hairpin that Yuki left in his coat, he unlocked the old wooden door and twisted the doorknob open.

The stench of blood was clearly there, making the pureblood's stomach knot unpleasantly.

He took a deep breath and walked in, not bothering to hide his presence. Kiryu would've figured it out anyways.

He followed the smell, which led up to seventeen steps and to the first door to his left. He prepared himself for the worst, but as he opened the door, what he saw was nothing he was expecting to see...he wouldn't even have dreamt of it.

The silver-haired prefect was lying on his own pool of blood, porcelain skin slowly cracking, and his time slowly running out.

The pureblood took all of his remaining strength and walked towards the broken hunter, trying hard not to shatter himself. Kneeling down next to the silver-haired teen, the pureblood can only voice two words...

"Kiryu...why?" he asked, masking emotions that he wasn't allowed to show.

"It's ...none...of your....business..." the hunter said, struggling with every word.

"Yes it is—"

"Why? Because...I'm your...pawn...and you need me...for Yuki?" the hunter spat, clear hurt in his lilac eyes.

A lingering silence followed.

"What...does it hurt...to be...faced with the...truth, Kuran?" Kiryu mockingly asked.

"Even in death, you still despise me..." the pureblood said, not noticing the pained tone in his voice.

"How...can I...not? You...don't even...care...about other people...just...her..." Kiryu said, life fading away.

"That is...not entirely true..." the raven-haired pureblood said solemnly, wanting to keep the conversation up. He knew Kiryu was beyond saving. Blood alone cannot heal the punctured heart and fill in the crevices of Kiryu's broken figure.

It pains the pureblood to see the hunter like this. He rather see the hunter die a noble and gory death, than wilt away like the current situation.

"How can you...say that? You don't...act like...you care..." Kiryu finally said, breaking another deafening silence that threatened to stay.

"How can _you_ ask _that_? You don't even know what's going on inside my head." The raven said.

"You just...had...to be...a...fucking smartass...just before I die..." Kiryu noted.

Kuran would've chuckled, but his heart was too heavy to even appreciate the last bits of dry humor coming from the silver-haired teen.

"Wait...how the hell...did you...find me?" Kiryu asked dryly.

'_I guess there is no point in hiding the truth now...' _the pureblood thought.

"We have a blood bond." Simple and direct, Kuran decided.

"Stop...horsing around...I want...a serious answer..."

"When am I not serious?"

"Ah...t-touché...care to...tell me how?" Kiryu asked, his strength draining.

It might seem ridiculous to have a conversation with a dying person, but...that's the point...Kiryu's dying, and Kuran can't do anything to fix it and extend Kiryu's lifespan. Even if Kiryu sucked him dry, it won't be enough to sustain the hunter.

Confessing would be the least he can do...

And letting the hunter know that not all vampires are as cold as they seem...

"Do you remember that night...when you first drank from me?"

The hunter nodded.

"Do you remember the chest injury I gave you?"

The hunter flinched at the memory, and nodded.

"Let's just say...I lost myself that night..." the pureblood looked away, his inner vampire dying of shame.

The hunter took all of this into account and made sense of what the pureblood had said.

"So...you—"

"Yes..." the pureblood nodded.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Zero's POV)

So...you tasted some of my blood and unconsciously formed a bond with me. I didn't even know the slightest amount would have an effect that drastic...

I bet you didn't know either.

But...where is all this leading to? Why are you here, talking to me? Why did you even bother to find me?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Kiryu...you haven't answered my question..._why?_" the pureblood asked, masking the pain in his wine-colored eyes.

"I...was...dying...anyways...going insane...hazardous...murderous...can't take...it anymore..." the hunter choked out.

The raven couldn't hide his pain any longer, and longed to give a comforting touch to the silver-haired teen, but he hesitated. He knew Kiryu would resent him for it.

"Answer me, Kaname...why...did you...come here?" Kiryu asked.

'_I wanted to show you that I have a heart...that I do care...that I was wrong to leave you and take Yuki with me...that I...I...'_

"I-it's too complicated...even for myself..." Kuran sighed, letting his mask crumble while making sense of the missing words that will finish his thoughts.

"Just...say it...Kaname...I'll take this...to my...grave..." Kiryu said, failing to chuckle at the irony as his lungs were slowly giving out.

"You...said my first name" the raven chuckled, the sound of Kiryu's voice becoming something precious to him.

"Yeah, so?" the hunter looked away, cursing himself for that small slip.

"Nothing..." Kaname smiled grimly, gently putting silver bangs aside.

They stared at each other in silence, memorizing every detail of the other's face, not wanting to let go or forget.

They both wanted something to hold onto, something to remember the other by.

The pureblood reached out to the hunter and lightly caressed the pale cheeks that he yearned for. He traced the hunter's every feature, savouring every moment he has, for there won't be any more left.

The silver-haired teen wished for the moment to last forever, but he knew his time is going to end soon. He took every caress and light touches to heart, keeping it safe and sound in his memory.

They both wanted something to hold onto, something to remember the other by, not just by mere memories...but of emotions and sensations.

As if being attracted by magnets, their lips joined together in a soft, chaste kiss.

Time seemed to have stopped, making them forget the rest of the world, just remembering the other pair of lips that is moving harmoniously with their own.

The raven was the first to pull away, not wanting the hunter to suffer from lack of oxygen.

"W-what...was...that for?" asked the hunter, feigning aggravation.

"That...was the complicated thing I wanted to explain badly..." the raven said, cheeks flushing.

"It's...called _love_...you...moron..." the hunter chuckled, making him sputter a considerable amount of blood.

The pureblood flinched and held the hunter's hand...that was all he can do.

Kiryu was fading away, hiss lower body turning into dust.

It hurts for the pureblood to see Kiryu like this, for it meant an eternity that he can't go through.

"So...I'm loved...after...all..." the hunter said, after a few minutes of lagging silence.

The raven nodded.

"I love you..." the pureblood whispered.

"I...love...you..." the hunter replied.

They shared a final kiss, one that they would treasure for all eternity.

Then...

Time was up...

And the pureblood held nothing but metallic dust that shone in the moonlight...

Just like Kiryu's hair...

Kiryu...

His very first bond...

His first 'last kiss'...

His first and last...

True Love...

**AN: **FINALLY DONE THE LAST CHAPTER! ONLY THE EPILOGUE TO GO! I hope you read it, BECAUSE IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! Oh, and the meaning of the title is "Last Kiss" in Latin. If I mistranslated, I am very sorry. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! THEY ARE LOVE!!! 


	5. Propinquus Velum

**The Love That Will Never be**

**A fanfic by:**

**YuuriCullen**

"**Propinquus Velum"**

**AN:** Advanced Happy Valentines, everyone! Thank you for the support and reviews that you have given this fic (AKA my baby) and for staying with this fic throughout the end. This is the second multi-chapter fic for me to be finished! Yay! I have been neglecting my work recently, and I switched to being a lazy bum...so please enjoy the final instalment on this series...and try not to cry...if you don't, then good for you! If you do, I shall have a box of Kleenex ready. Also, OOCness may ensue...I deeply apologize for that...

Please review! They are love!!

**Disclaimer**: Vampire Knight isn't mine. Matsuri Hino owns it.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Epilogue:**

Kaname Kuran gathered the metallic dust that was once Zero Kiryu. He gathered Zero's remains and put them in an empty box he had found in the room.

He slowly paced around; taking every detail into memory, for he would remember this place for all eternity.

This was where he first confessed, and actually felt embarrassed about it.

This was where he had his first kiss where someone met him halfway, balancing everything out.

This was where he first realized how important that silver-haired teen was to him.

This was where Death took him to visit Zero and do all these things.

This is where Death took Zero and left Kaname to perish.

The pureblood walked out the room that had meant so much in so little time.

"Goodbye, Zero...goodbye forever..."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Kaname walked out of the Kiryu estate solemnly, feet and heart as heavy as lead, hands trembling while holding the small box.

The chauffeur held the door open and the pureblood went in, looking away to hide his grievance.

Kaname heard the engine purr and the driver drove away from the Kiryu estate.

A place full of painfully wonderful memories.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Time seemed to slow as the trip back "home" went on and on. Kaname couldn't feel anything besides regret and sorrow.

He regretted leaving Zero alone in the academy. He regretted not talking properly to the hunter and for making him think he's just a mere pawn.

He regretted taking Yuki away from him, the hunter's only source of remaining humanity.

He had heartfelt sadness, as his first-ever bond was broken so easily.

His first kiss gone so suddenly.

His first love died so quickly.

His _one true almost lover_...

Gone forever...

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Kaname felt something tighten around his throat and a stinging sensation around his deep, wine-colored eyes.

He let a trembling hand go through his hair, sorting out the raw emotions he was feeling, fighting back dry tears.

He dare not look at the box that contained _his_ remains.

It would only bring back bittersweet memories and would cause his composed mask to crumble apart.

He took in quiet, shaky breaths as his estate came into view, the car slowing to a halt.

_Am I ready to come back?_

_ Am I ready to face her...and break the news that he's...gone?_

_Am I ready to face the reality that he's never coming back?_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The chauffer opened the door and Kaname stepped out with the box. Kaname walked through his estate wordlessly, too absorbed in the precious box he was holding in his pale hands.

He opened the door and was greeted by tranquil scenery before his eyes; Yuki was sleeping serenely, curled up on the living room couch.

His heart was torn further apart by this; "_How could I deliver such bitter news for sweet ears to hear?"_ the pureblood thought.

Yuki stirred, "B-brother? I-is that you?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes like a dazed child.

"Ah...it appears I have been caught in the act..." Kaname managed to form a gentle, loving smile; the ones he would always give her whenever something has happened.

Her expression changed to worry; she was such an open book to read. "B-brother...wh-what happened?" she said, delicate eyebrows furrowing deeper, rushing to her beloved's side.

Kaname's heart stopped. He was dreading this moment...

"It is nothing, Yuki...nothing to be worried about." He stroked her rosy cheek, hoping to get away with the answer he gave her.

Yuki just shook her head. "I'm sick of this...I'm sick of you trying to protect me from whatever evil there is out there, or whatever grim news comes our way. I'm sick of you keeping information from me...I'm not a child anymore, Kaname...please...tell me what's bothering you...I am to bear this path with you..." she protested, clutching on to Kaname's coat.

Kaname opened his mouth to say something, but thought better and kept his mouth shut while he deliberated.

_ I guess there is no way but to break the news to her..._

"Yuki...do you still remember Zero-kun?" he asked, slowly breaking down the news; better to break it to her gently.

She nodded. "Yes...and I must admit I miss him quite a bit..." she smiled, nostalgia settling in as she remembered her prefect days with the irritable hunter.

Kaname handed the box to Yuki, speaking out the thoughts he despised so much.

"Yuki...Zero is—"

Yuki's petite form trembled as she opened the box, revealing metallic silver ashes that resembled her friend's messy hair.

"W-what...h-happened..." she whispered, unable to fight the tears that crowded her stinging eyes.

Kaname's expression darkened and the room became filled with heavy air as he explained how Zero had killed himself.

"Z-Zero...you idiot..." she said to the box; just like she used to when the hunter was alive, making snarky remarks about her admiration for Kaname.

"We could've just shared Kaname and our blood, if you ever thought of that..." she sniffled, hoping her little remark would lighten things up once more.

"Yuki..." Kaname's eyes widened in bewilderment.

_How could she react like this? Like...Zero was still...alive? Like...she has moved on...so quickly?_

Yuki saw the look in her beloved's eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek for comfort.

"I was only...trying to lighten things up, brother...it must have been hard for you...to carry all that sadness on your own." She said, entwining her nimble fingers with his.

Kaname shook his head, stomach twinging with guilt. "Aren't you repulsed, Yuki?"

It was Yuki's turn to shake her head. "Love is what it is...didn't you tell me that ages ago?"

Kaname smiled, a burden of his heart was slightly lifted. He didn't have to worry about Yuki criticizing the bond he had with the hunter, nor the feelings they had shared. He felt selfish, but it was right...because it's only just this once that he ever thought about of only himself and his feelings.

Yuki put the lid on the box, putting a sweet kiss on it after. Her heart was broken; she knew her best friend won't ever come back...

But she was also happy; happy that Zero got his wish before he passed on...a wish for his love to be returned.

How she understood Kaname and Zero was far from her own belief and comprehension, but she did. Even if she wanted to just keep Kaname all to herself, she can't help but to think that she has been too selfish all of those years. She didn't bother for Zero to elaborate on his thoughts. She didn't want to press him too much, thinking he must have his own privacy...but that led to situations being worse than they seem.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Kaname stayed beside Yuki, not uttering a single word, staring at the box longingly.

The tender silence was broken by shuffling feet as Yuki stood up and beckoned her beloved to their chamber.

"Love, you need sleep...it helps you to rest your uneasy heart..." Yuki said, stroking Kaname's raven locks lovingly.

Kaname shook his head, feeling like a stubborn child.

Yuki smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Stay with Zero if you wish...but it pains me to see you like this...you must let go of the pain to the best of your ability...and as soon as you can..." she added, looking into his eyes and sensing the intense pain from the broken bond.

Kaname sighed. "I will try."

Yuki nodded solemnly, retiring for the night.

Kaname was left alone to dwell upon his loss; he could afford to be selfish to do this just for the night.

He let his eyelids droop and true darkness overcome him, lying close to the remains of his beloved.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Yuki awoke the next night, sensing an unusual stillness around the manor.

She swung her dainty feet to the floor and put on slippers.

She went downstairs to check on her dear brother, hoping he was feeling better.

But what she found astonished her beyond belief...

O~O~O~O~O~O

She found a dematerializing, empty shell of her beloved next to the box, a serene smile on his moonlit face, metallic grey particles surrounding the room.

_Older brother...I never knew you can be as selfish as this...leaving me alone...only with Aido as company_...Yuki smiled to herself.

_But I guess you have been so considerate that you deserve this...I hope you'll be happy with Zero up there...or wherever you are going to..._She thought, tears flooding her eyes, putting the ashes together in the box that Zero's remains are in.

She felt a cold breeze pass her by, making her look at the window to see if it was open...but it wasn't...

Her eyes widened as she saw a reflection of the two bonded vampires smiling at her, mouthing a "thank you", full glee emanating from their eyes.

She turned around, but they weren't there...

She turned back to the window, and their reflections were gone...

She smiled.

_Zero, thank you for taking my brother out of his misery..._

_ The both of you, thank you for stopping by just to say goodbye..._

O~O~O~O~O~O

The funeral rites were short and sweet, and the speeches weren't too wordy. The weather was bright, the mood full of irony.

Most of the people mourn for the loss of two great vampires.

But they shouldn't be.

They should be happy for them...if they knew what really went on.

Because now, those two vampires are finally together; not having to worry about society's judgements, social status or any other issue that will come their way on earth.

They are on their own paradise, making up for the time they have lost on earth, holding the other in their arms, cherishing all the time they have.

Never letting go, telling the other how much they love them so.

Fin

**AN:** FINALY! THIS BABY'S DONE XD

Sorry for the long wait and lack of ending...was it too rushed? I'm sorry I didn't explain Kaname and Yuki's bond in the story, but I know that the first bond is always the strongest...and since Zero was the first...yeah, the rest you can figure out...

That was a lame explanation...

Sorry!

And please do leave reviews...I will also update "Crimson Moon" pretty soon...motivation is coming through...

Lotsalove:

YuuriCullen


End file.
